Incluso los Héroes Tienen Derecho a Sangrar
by Ness Vallot
Summary: LARRY STYLINSON - ONE SHOT - TRADUCCIÓN. Todo estaba cambiando alrededor de él, iba tan rápido que no podía respirar y no podía ver y no podía detenerse para recuperar el aliento y recordarse a sí mismo quien era y que estaba haciendo aquí. No tenía nada a que aferrarse a excepción de las manos de otros cuatro chicos; y ellos estaban tan asustados y confundidos como él.


**Even Heroes Have the Right to Bleed.**

eyesonfire

Incluso los Heroes Tienen Derecho a Sangrar.

{Traducción Ness Vallot}

**Summary:**

Todo estaba cambiando alrededor de él, iba tan rápido que no podía respirar y no podía ver y no podía detenerse para recuperar el aliento y recordarse a sí mismo quien era y que estaba haciendo aquí. No tenía nada a que aferrarse a excepción de las manos de otros cuatro chicos; y ellos estaban tan asustados y confundidos como él. Eufóricos, corriendo en la adrenalina sin dormir, exhaustos pero demasiado ocupados como para descansar.

O aquella vez cuando Louis finalmente encuentra a Harry cortándose y trata de arreglarlo, y en algún lugar a lo largo del camino se enamoran.

**Notas de la Traductora:** Este One-Shot no es mío, lo he traducido para poder compartirlo con ustedes. La historia original la pueden encontrar aquí {http:** *works*626646?view_adult=true} Sustituir "*" por "/".

**Notas de la Autora:**

Advertencia: Sí la bulimia y/o anorexia y/o cortes/autolesiones son temas sensibles o desencadenan problemas para ustedes, por favor traten esto con precausión. Yo siempre estoy aquí si necesitas hablar.

Título de "Superman", Five for Fighting.

* * *

Todo era más difícil de lo que pensaba que iba a ser. Pensó que estaba destinado a ser más fácil. _Se pondrá mejor_, eso es lo que te dicen, ¿no es así? Todo es una mentira. Nada cambia. El mayor temor de Harry era perderse a sí mismo. Todo estaba cambiando alrededor de él, iba tan rápido que no podía respirar y no podía ver y no podía detenerse para recuperar el aliento y recordarse a sí mismo quien era y que estaba haciendo aquí. No tenía nada a que aferrarse a excepción de las manos de los otros cuatro chicos; y ellos estaban tan asustados y confundidos como él. Eufóricos, corriendo en la adrenalina sin dormir, exhaustos pero demasiado ocupados como para descansar. Era una locura, un torbellino que nunca terminaba y todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido, demasiado lejos, demasiado borroso. Él no podía ver rostros o recordar nombres, fue un desfile interminable de entidades sin rostro, de "_te amo"_, "_cásate conmigo"_, "_quiero ser tu todo"_, "_tú eres mi héroe, Harry." _Todo lo que él podía hacer era plantarse una sonrisa y sostener las manos de las personas mientras eran arrastrados de regreso a la camioneta, girando hacía otro lugar con más cuerpos presionándose alrededor de él y más personas esperando cosas, demandando cosas, tocándolo. Todo esto estaba siendo demasiado, e iba muy rápido. Se sentía enfermo, no era capaz de respirar y ninguno de los otros chicos podía verlo, nadie podía, su sonrisa falsa ocultando al chico que gritaba en su interior, rogando por ser notado.

Todo lo que él _era_ fue notado, fans gritando, corriendo hacia él, aventando cosas, manos aferradas a su cuerpo, arrastrándolo, tirando de él, empujándolo. Pero parecía que veían a través de él, nadie lo miró a los ojos, parecían pasar de largo mientras gritaban, saltaban y volvían a gritar. Los ojos de Paul en constante movimiento, buscando amenazas y empujando a la gente hacia atrás, su enorme cuerpo a lado de Harry, en lugar de ser tranquilizador era amenazante, haciéndolo sentir encerrado, rodeado como si no pudiera correr incluso sí lo necesitaba, no podía respirar bien y justo antes de perder el conocimiento ya era tiempo de irse, de dejarlo, de ir a casa y descansar antes de hacer lo mismo mañana. Harry sentía que los managers no los veían como personas, sino como máquinas a las que debían programarles horarios y darles tiempos para estar aquí y allá, y aquí otra vez. Y no los veían como Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall y Zayn, humanos que necesitaban descansar, tiempo para respirar y ponerse al día, tiempo para encontrar algo a que aferrarse en este mundo que giraba locamente bajo sus pies, se sentían como si fuesen a ser desterrados. 

Pero no se atrevían a quejarse, porque ellos les habían dado todo esto y no había garantía de que no se los fueran a quitar en cualquier instante, y eso hizo que Harry se sintiera atrapado, que se sintiera dependiente, y él odiaba sentirse dependiente de quien fuera. La única cosa que podía impulsarlo hacia afuera de esta espiral, de la locura de todos los días, era Louis. Y los ojos de Louis. Esos ojos que le recordaban a Harry el océano, el punto más tranquilo, el flujo de la marea y el sonido. Eso lo calmó, desaceleró al mundo de su maníaco caleidoscopio de colores y el ruido se volvió un pacífico silencio de color azul. Harry podía perderse en los ojos de Louis, igual que las olas que llegaban a la orilla para recogerlo y llevarlo a casa. Él no se movía para pelear con el movimiento, para combatir los confortantes brazos que lo rodeaban cuando miraba a los ojos de Louis.

Pero entonces el momento se rompió, se destrozó, le fue robado. Y el sonido se apresuraba por volver a sus oídos y sus ojos se expandían para ver a los otros, a las fans, a la gente y todo estaba siendo demasiado otra vez. Ellos lo veían como una cara bonita, un lindo chico con una linda voz, ninguno de ellos lo conocían o sabían lo que él era, y estaban celosos de su vida, de su fama, de la forma en que lucía, de su dinero. Y él deseó poder decirles, deseó poder gritarles, _no es fácil ser yo,_ porque no lo era, era una lucha todos los días y apenas podía respirar. Se sentía como un fraude, un farsante, él no era lo que ellos pensaban que era, era un niño jugando a disfrazarse, él no pertenecía aquí. Pensó que lo descubrirían, que en cualquier momento habrían gritos y burlas, y él sería abucheado fuera del escenario, de la etapa de las luces brillantes que ellos de alguna manera le habían dado en bandeja de oro, y no podría soportarlo. Su respiración se aceleraba en su garganta y estaba entrando en pánico, hasta que consiguió una mirada de Louis de nuevo, y el pánico y el terror retrocedieron hasta que pudo respirar otra vez y sonrió educadamente y reprimió los gritos.. _¡No puedo!_ _¡Es demasiado!. _Deseó poder llorar, caer sobre sus rodillas, pero tenía que mantener su cabeza en alto y su sonrisa, tenía que empujar y tirar. Tuvo que apretar los dientes y clavar las uñas en sus palmas, seguir caminando por el áspero sendero con sus pies cansados, junto con otros cuatro pares de pisadas.

Todo esto fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensó que sería. Él estaba luchando cada día para mantener su cabeza encima de la avalancha de personas, ruidos y movimiento. Pateando con sus pies pero apenas flotando en el agua. Se sentía enfermo, extranjero, un extraño en su propio cuerpo. Se sentía como sí se estuviera perdiendo a sí mismo, que era tanto lo que estaba cambiando alrededor de él que pronto ni siquiera sabría quién era, pronto sería el chico de la boy band pop sin rostro que todos podrían ver cómo era. Claro, él todavía sería Harry Styles, pero ni siquiera podría saber lo que significaba ahora. Él no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho, incluso en estos momentos. Él no estaba seguro de quién fue Harry Styles o que representaba, fue solo como una muñeca que fue vestida y maquillada, que fue colocada en el centro de atención y le hicieron cantar.

Sentía como si estuviera perdiendo todo lo que había hecho, y podía correr al baño y hacerse vomitar, pero su estómago estaba vacío con todo lo que no había comido en dos días, así que el escusado se llenaba de pútrido bilis amarillo. Se tomó una pausa y respiró hasta calmarse, se lavó la cara y usó el enjuague bucal que siempre llevaba consigo por esta razón, plasmó su sonrisa con hoyuelos y luego volvió al torbellino de ruido, música y color. El descanso fue breve pero al menos había tenido unos minutos para él, unos minutos de control donde era él y nadie más, donde tomaba decisiones que valían mucho más la pena, optando por no comer y eligiendo vomitar, dejando correr el agua hirviendo sobre sus manos hasta que se volvían rojas y en carne viva, valían más que cualquier pago de sus managers y más que cualquier chica gritando su nombre. 

Él lo eligió, nadie más, y lo saboreaba. Pero él no estaba loco ni nada, no era una de esas personas sobre las que lees con cuestiones y enfermedades mentales; no había nada malo con él. No era una de esas personas con ojos blancos y marcador rojo garabateado sobre él, etiquetados con _bulimia, anorexia _o_depresión. _Honesto, real, enfermizo. Simplemente le permitía respirar, unos momentos a solas para controlarse, luego podía volver a salir y ser la pequeña buena marioneta y esconder el pánico, el terror, el miedo y los pocos minutos, los preciosos pocos minutos que habían sido un salvavidas para él. Rechazando la comida que ponían frente a él, vomitando todo lo que no había comido, quemando sus manos hasta la carne; era su elección y lo mantenía centrado aún más que los ojos de Louis.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tomara la navaja de nuevo. Él nunca lo dejó, no realmente, y nadie se daba cuenta del por qué siempre llevaba tantas pulseras. Pero eso no era nada, solo eran pequeños rasguños, no importaban, eran más un hábito que un deseo real de lastimarse. En esta vida que era tan loca y tan fuera de control, era reconfortante saber que no importaba lo mucho que cambiara todo a su alrededor, no importaba cuan diferente fuera, su sangre era siempre la misma. Su sangre era sólida, tranquilizadora, constante. Era siempre roja, caliente y húmeda. Siempre olía a lo mismo, siempre le recordaba quien era y de donde venía. Él siempre podía recordar la primera vez que lo había hecho, como si fuera un niño sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de su habitación. Cuchilla diferente, misma pose. 

Él no lloraba más. No como entonces. No era un castigo ahora. Era liberador. Era como respirar después de sostener una muy, muy larga nota, como cerrar los ojos después de un día realmente, realmente difícil. No era intencional, sino simplemente como irse a dormir para nunca despertar. Flotando lejos, en una nube. Libertad, completa e infinita.

Él tenía cicatrices. Tenía muchas cicatrices. Desde que era un niño las había coleccionado. Como insignias de honor, pero vergonzosas, de las que nadie hablaba, de las que nadie llevaba con orgullo. Como los tatuajes de prisión, como cicatrices ácidas. Recordatorios de cosas malas y malos momentos. Él tenía cicatrices por razones que parecían tontas ahora, pequeños dramas exagerados unas cien veces por la pubertad, las hormonas y todo cambiando, pero que le habían parecido enormes en su momento, como cualquier drama adolescente. Fue su mecanismo de defensa. Lo era todavía. 

Y luego estaban las cicatrices por razones que eran válidas. Como las cicatrices por ser gay. No es que él se avergonzara de su homosexualidad: ya no más. Pero cuando tenía trece, cuando cualquier niño tenía trece, ser diferente en cualquier forma es perjudicial. Los niños son crueles. Despiadados. Cuando tenía trece, y se dio cuenta que prefería a los chicos le aterrorizaba la mierda que era. Se cortaba entonces porque era un _bicho raro_, un _anormal_, un _extraño_, un _marica_. Él era diferente, todo era diferente, y no podía entender porque no podía simplemente ser normal, porque no podían solo gustarle las niñas, cualquier niña. Él trató, trató con fuerza para cambiarlo, trató con fuerza para poner todos sus pensamientos sobre chicos fuera de su cabeza y enfocarse en chicas, pero no podía hacerlo. Solo terminaba frustrado, enojado y luego se ponía a llorar, la gran bola de resentimiento, miedo y enojo que tenía dentro de él estallaba con grandes sollozos, mientras yacía en el suelo golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso frío, sus manos tentando en busca de algo, cualquier cosa que pudiese deshacerse de esos sentimientos. Había encontrado un cuchillo una vez. Uno con los que su madre solía cortar los vegetales. Y él lo tomó y lo empuñó contra su piel. Una y otra vez, apenas dejando salir la sangre pero dejando pequeñas líneas blancas y rojas, perlas de sangre se formaban contra el blanco inmaculado de su muñeca. La cantidad de emociones dentro de él lo asfixiaban, le impedían respirar, hablar y lo hacían cantar un poco más bajo, como si estuvieran goteando la sangre y las lágrimas, una y otra vez presionó el cuchillo, y luego, cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y con calma se puso de pie y tomó una ducha, limpiando la sangre y haciendo que el agua se tornara roja.

Nadie había hablado sobre eso. Sin duda alguien debió haber visto las cicatrices. Sin duda alguien debió haber visto la sangre seca alrededor del tapón de la ducha. Sin duda alguien se había preguntado por qué llevaba tantas pulseras todo el tiempo. Pero nadie dijo una palabra. Harry asumió que ellos no sabían, que estaban ciegos ante eso, viviendo en su perfecto mundo con su inocencia y su carne intacta. Nunca nadie lo había visto hacerlo. Nadie tenía motivos para pensar. Nunca fue difícil escaparse. Antes, a nadie le importaba, nadie lo notaba. Ahora él era famoso, todos lo notaban. Pero seguía sin importarles. Sus amigos asumían que iba al baño a tomar una ducha o furtivamente a hacerse una paja. Nadie pensó que el feliz y alegre Harry tenía algo que ocultar. Era irónico. _Por lo general aquel que tenía la sonrisa más grande, era el que tenía más que ocultar, _¿no era eso lo que decían?

Acababan de terminar otro día de promocionar su material, otro día de ser empujado, de ser puesto en donde se suponía tenía que estar y conducido cuando era tiempo de salir. Se desdibujaban los rostros en la multitud, las personas sin nombres que lo tocaban, lo arrastraban, tiraban de él, lo quemaban, lo lastimaban. Quería dar un paso hacia atrás, correr, gritar, hacer algo, decir algo, _cualquier cosa_, pero Paul estaba detrás de él y los chicos a sus lados y la masa de rostros en frente de él esperando algo, queriendo algo, exigiendo algo en silencio y todo lo que podía hacer era sonreír y tocar manos. Él sentía que su siempre presente bola de emociones se hacía más grande y tuvo que forzarse a reprimirla hasta que pudo correr al baño y vomitar algo de ella, pero no era suficiente, seguía estando allí y necesitaba más. Ahora no podía, rodeado de gente, tenía que esperar y podía oír al reloj burlándose de él, en voz alta latiendo los segundos hasta que pudo escapar de eso, hasta que pudo respirar, cerrar los ojos y bajar la guardia, lejos de las miradas indiscretas, de los _"¿Estás bien, amigo?"_ Y él quería gritar. Necesitaba ver su sangre, esa cosa especial dentro suyo que solo él podía ver, que solo él podía controlar y mandar, las horas arrastrándose y sus pies golpeándose contra el suelo. _Finalmente_, finalmente, finalmente estaban en la última parada y los dedos de Harry estaban tocando nerviosamente una de sus pulseras contra su muñeca, un suave recordatorio punzante de lo que pasaría _pronto_.

Él no estaba siendo lo suficientemente cuidadoso, estaba demasiado apresurado, no estaba calmado. La única persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, la única persona que tenía la oportunidad de saber que algo andaba mal por fin se dio cuenta. Cortó demasiado profundo. No peligrosamente, nunca peligrosamente, pero lo suficiente para que fuera más allá de la sensación agradable, la nada tranquilizadora se volvió mareante. La cabeza hacia abajo, casi tocando las frías baldosas del suelo del baño, esperó porque pasara, disfrutando de la sensación de las emociones a flor de piel, la ira, el miedo, y el _mal _goteando a distancia, se filtraba con el líquido carmesí, manchando el suelo. Pero Louis lo ha notado, y así fue como Louis lo encontró.

Con un sonido de agonía escapando de su garganta, un sonido que parecía sobrehumano, un sonido que Harry no estaba seguro de haber hecho, Louis se dejó caer de rodillas junto al muchacho más joven, maldiciones y oraciones saliendo de sus labios inclinando la cabeza de Harry de nuevo. Aspirando profundamente, estabilizando su respiración, la sensación flotante de ser sobrepasados por el pánico, Harry le aseguró desesperadamente que estaba bien, que solo había sido un poco más profundo esta vez pero que estaba _bien_. Louis comenzó a llorar. La voz de Harry tembló mientras continuaba diciéndole que se encontraba _bien_, que no había nada de que preocuparse, y se obligó a desaparecer el nudo en su garganta porque él _no podía llorar _y _no podía ser débil,_no podía. Pero fue en vano. No podía tragar el nudo en su garganta y de repente las calientes y húmedas lágrimas quemaban sus ojos, abriendo un camino de fuego por sus mejillas, dejó de resistirse y se hundió, atrapado por Louis, siempre atrapado por Louis. Se sentaron juntos, Louis llorando con él, por él, junto a él, estrechándolo en su abrazo, envolviendo las extremidades de Harry en confort, seguridad y preocupación. Él afortunadamente no hizo preguntas, no se entrometió, no dijo nada, no le dio sermones sin sentido y no le mintió (_todo va a estar bien, mejorará_) él solo se sentó a su lado en perfecto silencio y entendiendo, y eso rompió el corazón de Harry.

Estuvieron sentados durante horas, Louis acariciando los rizos de Harry mientras él sollozaba el agotamiento, la ira, el cansancio y la impotencia. Más tarde, cuando los sollozos y estremecimientos de Harry se calmaron, Louis lo ayudó a levantarse y lo desvistió sin decir una palabra, sin mirar las cicatrices ni la sangre, solo mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos, la mirada fija en su alma, viéndolo,_viéndolo realmente_. Luego lo metió en la ducha donde Harry se quedó con la mirada vacía, mirando la pared y dejando que el agua corriera sobre él, lavando la sangre de su brazo, las lágrimas de su rostro, el dolor de su alma, limpiando su interior. Se sentía mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa, mejor que nada y Harry sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad, de alivio y amor, pero se había quedado sin lágrimas.

Nunca lo mencionó, nunca se lo contó a nadie porque Harry no quería, le suplicó de rodillas que no se lo dijera a nadie y _odiaba _pedirle eso, odiaba la forma en que rompía el corazón de Lou, la forma en que podía ver que él solo quería ayudar, solo quería detener su dolor, pero nadie podía, no era posible y Harry era egoísta, por eso le pidió que no lo contara. Y podía ver la forma en que Louis se rompía, pero no podía dejar que nadie lo supiera porque _él realmente estaba bien. _Harry podía decirlo cuando él quisiera, cuando él sintiera que necesitaba ayuda, pero afortunadamente se abstuvo. Él nunca cambió su forma de ser con Harry, nunca lo juzgó. Estaba calmado y tratando de entender, pero parecía haber un fuego ardiendo en el profundo océano de sus ojos, un ardor que le hizo preguntarse a Harry nerviosamente cuando explotaría, convirtiéndose en un infierno rugiente, y si él estaría o no quemándose. 

Se sentía culpable por arrastrar a Louis, se sentía enojado porque sabía que Louis se compadecía de él, sabía que en su interior él sentía lástima por el chico más joven, y Harry odiaba la lástima, él no quería compasión, no quería parecer débil y él resentimiento burbujeaba dentro de él, alimentaba su sentimiento de culpa por sentirse así por su mejor amigo, su salvador, su roca. Su océano. Antes de darse cuenta la cuchilla estaba de vuelta en su mano, el frío metal cortando a través de la piel como un cuchillo caliente en la mantequilla, y la pacífica neblina descendió a través de su visión. La neblina que era del mismo azul que el océano. El mismo azul de su océano, el azul de los ojos de Louis. Harry pudo respirar de nuevo.

Louis lo encontró otra vez. Sin decir palabra lo sostuvo de nuevo. Y otra vez lloraron juntos en el piso del baño, vaciando sus corazones y almas para el otro, más vulnerables de lo que alguna vez fueron, pero Harry se sintió más seguro de lo que jamás se había sentido. Se sentó en el regazo de Lou, sollozando su dolor, su confusión y su odio. Tranquilizándose y _Dios_ se sentía débil pero aliviado y con cada lágrima se sentía un poco más ligero, como si pudiera flotar sí tan solo Louis lo mantuviera cerca. Pero se dio cuenta que esto solo era algo temporal, muy pronto estaría levantando la navaja y cortándose por dentro, haciéndose sentir enfermo porque Louis no se merecía esto. Él no se merecía tener que consolar a alguien que estaba profundamente mal, que se sentía así incluso mientras estaba_"viviendo el sueño" _ y eso lo hizo llorar más fuerte porque no tenía _razones_ para sentirse de la forma en que lo hacía, solo lo hacía y no podía explicarlo, no podía arreglarlo.

Pero por ahora solo se concentró en los cálidos brazos alrededor de él, y de la tranquila aceptación y el perdón que lo estaba envolviendo. Y de repente estaba acercándose a él, con su rostro y sus labios, buscando, vacilante se encontró con los labios de Louis, que suave y gentilmente, casi como si estuviera asustado, le devolvió el beso.

Su neblina, la que era tranquilizadora, la que tenía el color de los ojos de Louis, descendió de nuevo mientras lo besaba, labios conociéndose una y otra vez, suavemente, apenas tocándose, no se dijeron palabras. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo pero eran diferentes ahora, se sentía aliviado, feliz, confundido, y se perdió en todo eso. La pequeña caricia sobre sus labios hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, y esta vez, cuando Louis lo desvistió y lo metió en la ducha, Louis entró con él, piel tocando piel, labios besando labios. Harry se aferró a Louis, deseando tocar toda la piel que le fuera posible, abrazándolo total y completamente, sin dejar ni una sola pulgada entre ellos y los sentimientos que el contacto les producía que eran mucho más puros, mucho más sencillos que antes, eran mucho más de lo que eran antes. No era sexual, a pesar de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, y no era una emoción que se pudiese sentir sobre la Tierra, pensó Harry. Era mucho más, demasiado bueno para sus cuerpos. Se sentía casi espiritual, se sentía bien y perfecto, la cabeza de Harry se llenó de eso y besó a Louis con más fuerza. Louis lo besaba como sí fuese a romperse, sostuvo a Harry como sí fueran uno solo. Y lo eran. 

Cuando salieron, Louis tomó la cuchilla que aún sangraba sobre el suelo y con una profunda bocanada de aire cortó a través de su propio brazo con un movimiento rápido y limpio. Sobresaltado, Harry lo empujó, arrebatando la cuchilla de la mano de Lou, exigiendo saber qué era lo que estaba _pensando_ y por qué estaba_haciendo eso _y llamándolo idiota, y Louis le dijo con los dientes apretados y con voz siseante: "_esto es lo que yo siento cuando te veo así, me duele por dentro. Tu dolor es mi dolor." _ Y le dijo a Harry que a partir de ahora, cualquier corte que se hiciera a sí mismo era un corte que él se haría también. Harry lloró y suplicó pero Louis no cambió de opinión, y el océano de sus ojos se volvió más obscuro de lo que Harry jamás había visto. Se alejó, más enojado de lo que podía imaginar, y sintió que Louis estaba arruinando el momento que habían compartido, arruinando la perfección, limpiando con aerosol la ducha juntos. Lo odiaba, era absurdo, Louis era tan ingenuo, toda la situación era tan molesta, tan jodida y no podía aguantarlo más, pero el pensamiento de Louis, su dolor, y el corte en su muñeca lo abstuvo de recoger la cuchilla.

Muchas veces Harry escapó. Se olvidaría y se volvería demasiado, e incluso el océano de los ojos de Louis no podrían salvarlo, y Louis besaría su muñeca y haría que Harry viera mientras cortaba a través de su piel también. Harry lloraría, gritaría y suplicaría porque se detuviera y Louis se negaría. Una vez Louis lo encontró cuando estaba a punto y no pudo decirle nada, y entonces juntos, a la cuenta de tres, movieron la cuchilla a través de su piel. La purificación y la conexión del momento los hizo llorar, necesitaban completo contacto con piel, incluso más que aquel día. Y de alguna manera, en algún momento, entre el sangrado de la misma sangre se metieron a la ducha juntos, lo hicieron sexual, y Harry pensó que nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso como lo era Louis sangrando por él.

Algunas veces, Louis le recordaba a Harry que tenía que cortarse también para detenerlo. Algunas veces, cuando miraba los ojos de Louis, decían mucho, decían cosas hermosas como _"te amo,_ _te llevaré lejos _y _las cosas van a cambiar,_ _se pondrán mejor" _ y sí nada de eso fuera mentira sería suficiente. Y lentamente, día tras día y hora tras hora, la necesidad de cortar disminuía. Algunas veces seguía siendo demasiado, pero Louis estaba allí. Louis siempre estaba allí y besaría las cicatrices de Harry, le mostraría las suyas y alejarían la cuchilla. Y Louis besaría a Harry completamente, le diría cuan hermoso y fuerte era. Y cuando Louis estuviera dentro de él, Harry se sentiría completo.

Él se había perdido, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que _"soy yo, así es como Harry Styles es" _y lo que había sido una semana, luego dos. Estaba seguro, que en algún lugar en el fondo, era malo ser tan dependiente y estar tan enamorado de una persona que fuera su única salida, la persona con quien hablaba, su confidente, la única que sabía o le importaba pero Harry no podía encontrar en nadie más la atención. Pudo haber sido una mierda pero funcionó para ellos y podía necesitar a Louis tanto que dolía físicamente cuando estaba lejos de él, pero estaba muy seguro de que Louis se sentía de la misma forma. Sus besos eran siempre tan necesitados, tan desesperados, dejando moretones cuando estaban separados, casi como asegurándose de que el otro estuviera allí todavía, todavía real, todavía respirando. Puede que haya sido un error y una locura pero seguirían trabajando, haciéndolo mejor, manteniéndose más y más enamorados, interesándose más y más el uno por otro. Harry estaba bastante seguro que nunca amaría a nadie tanto como amaba a este hombre, el hombre que era su héroe y su salvación, el hombre que pudo verlo, realmente, _realmente_ verlo y pudo empujarlo de vuelta a la Tierra cuando sentía que estaba perdiendo el control, y el hombre que pudo sacarlo del borde del abismo con una mirada eterna de sus ojos. 

Harry sabía que Louis se sentía de la misma forma, sabía que Louis por alguna razón lo había visto a él y a su mundo entero y no podía entender por qué estaba tan dañado y roto, pero cuando Louis le dijo que quería casarse con él, cuando llevaba un año sin cortarse se sintió como la cosa más natural en el mundo. Harry estaba siendo completamente honesto cuando le contó a Louis cuando tenía que ir por la vida sin hacerse daño a él y al resto, todo lo que no necesitaba decirse, los_gracias_ y los _te amos,_ porque eran dichos en cada toque, en cada respiración, en cada acción. Y Harry colocó su beso en la parte superior del corazón de Louis.

Cada día se sorprendía de que Louis siguiera con él, aun con el jodido lío en el que estaba. Y cada día Lou trabajó para tranquilizar a Harry haciéndole entender que él era todo lo que quería. En los días malos Lou se venía abajo también, porque si el amor no correspondido era la peor cosa en el mundo, cuando la persona que amas no te cree cuando le dices que lo haces está muy cerca de ser el segundo lugar. Harry terminaba tranquilizando a Lou y se entrelazaban lo más cerca posible, cada uno tratando de tocar toda la piel que fuese posible del otro. Ellos mentían juntos, se disculpaban y se sumergían en el resplandor de amar y ser amado y la promesa y la esperanza del futuro. Ellos hablaban de la _boda_ con frecuencia, pequeñas palabras sin importancia se metían a la conversación, menciones ocasionales de flores o trajes, y eso les dio una nueva determinación, un nuevo objetivo y una nueva razón para vivir. Las cosas con la banda fueron decayendo, no estaban tratando de entrar en la industria y Harry sentía por primera vez que podía soportarlo, podía controlarlo, podía respirar tanto como Lou estuviera ahí con él en cada paso del camino, y por supuesto, Louis lo estaba. Él siempre lo estaría y Harry estaba comenzando a creer que tal vez no tenía que ser fuerte todo el tiempo.

Esas miradas robadas que eran eternas, infinitas y siempre condensando segundos prohibidos, verde reuniéndose con azul se prohibió sin más. Podían mirarse, caer y flotar por siempre. El océano en los ojos de Louis eran todavía la paz de Harry, el color de su calma, su escape perfecto para siempre. A veces la calma del océano podía reemplazarse por el deseo ardiente, Harry tuvo escalofríos al saber lo mucho que este maravilloso hombre lo deseaba, con una necesidad tan intensa que hacía que sus ojos se obscurecieran, el océano tormentoso. Louis nunca empujó, nunca tiró de él, nunca dio ni tomó más de lo que Harry estaba listo para dar o recibir, y cada vez que estaban juntos de esa primordial y perfecta forma, Harry sanaba un poco más, se sentía un poco más enamorado y creía un poco más en que si, Lou lo amaba, lo deseaba y no lo rechazaba por las cicatrices. Pronto Harry comenzó las cosas, Harry tuvo un ataque repentino y Harry tomó el control, el mando. Rogó, suplicó, tomó, recibió y se sintió completo.

La curación fue un largo y lento proceso. Las cicatrices físicas seguían ahí pero se convirtieron en líneas blancas ligeramente levantadas, mucho antes de que se fueran las internas. Pero cada día trabajaban en ello, reafirmando su amor el uno por el otro y haciendo cosas estúpidas, ordinarias, ridículas y normales, como hacer de cenar juntos, tener peleas de cosquillas, acurrucarse juntos en el sofá mientras veían algún show, pero fueron esas cosas perfectamente normales las que hicieron la diferencia. Ellos hablaban mucho, sin dejar nada bajo las piedras, hablando de todo y de nada, no había tabúes, prohibiciones o cosas muy difíciles sobre las cuales hablar. Se cantaban el uno al otro, tontas cancioncitas de amor, o canciones que los describían a ellos y a su relación perfectamente. Nunca hicieron ningún movimiento para ocultarlo, porque Louis estaba seguro que forzar a Harry a esconder cualquier cosa otra vez sería la cosa más enferma y estúpida que podría hacer. Nunca hablaban sobre eso, pero nunca lo escondían, se besaban mutuamente en la frente y en la mejilla, y estaban constantemente en contacto el uno con el otro, solo para estar seguros de que todavía estaban allí. Nadie preguntó al respecto, no directamente, como si fuera un secreto sagrado que era intocable para los mortales, como si tuvieran miedo de manchar un amor tan inocente.

El día en que se sentaron abajo con los otros tres chicos y les dijeron todo, fue uno de los días más difíciles de la vida de Harry. Hablando con lágrimas en sus ojos y metal en su garganta, derramó su alma a los tres hombres que consideraba hermanos, y lloraron juntos. A veces llegaba a un punto de su historia que se le quedaba atorado en la garganta, un cuchillo de acero que no le permitía hablar, hasta que un apretón de la mano de Louis, un vistazo a sus ojos y una mirada al anillo brillando en la cadena alrededor de su cuello le permitió respirar, hablar y continuar. Louis, su Louis, quien siempre estaba allí, ahora estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano, solida, tranquilizadora, un peso cálido para recordarle, incluso ahora que estaba liberando su alma, su corazón y su historia, dejándola desnuda frente a estas personas que amaba, que él no estaba sólo y que nunca tendría que estarlo. 

Todos ellos se disculparon, pidieron perdón por no darse cuenta, por no notarlo, por no ayudar, y Harry intentó aliviar su dolor, pero se instaló en el interior de cada uno y se dio cuenta que pasarían años antes de que se perdonaran a sí mismos. Tenían profundas sombras en sus ojos, y a Harry le rompió el corazón verlos con piedras sobre sus hombros, los besó a todos en la frente, les dijo que los perdonaba y que se perdonaran a sí mismos, lo abrazaron, lo amaron y lloraron.

Después, mucho después, cuando anunciaron su compromiso a sus amigos y familia (ya que Harry tenía nueve meces sin cicatrices en su piel) absolutamente nadie se sorprendió y absolutamente nadie lloró. Cuando él estaba con Louis podía dejar de esforzarse tanto por estar bien, por ser normal, porque Louis sabía todo sobre él, era la persona más cercana en el planeta para Harry, y solo podía respirar, cerrar los ojos y dejar que Louis tomara el control. Estaban los días cuando Harry dejaba que Louis fuera quien descansara de ser fuerte, valiente y responsable. Juntos veían el uno por el otro, tomaban turnos y aprendían a su paso como hacer cada día perfecto y normal. Todo el tiempo Louis trataba de hacer el desayuno para él, o intentaba limpiar, o besar a Harry distraídamente, solo porque podía, Harry caía un poco más fuerte.

De pie en una pieza blanca, no estaba para nada nervioso. Estaba lleno con el conocimiento de que Louis lo amaba incondicionalmente, lo amaba a pesar de saber todo o tal vez a causa de eso. El amor de Harry llenaba a Louis, sus emociones en una bola apretada en su pecho y tuvo que escapar de alguna manera. Cuando la mamá de Harry entró a la habitación, lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro, él se volvió hacía ella y se echó a reír por la pura alegría y regocijo que estallaron fuera de sí. Ella sonrió, lo ayudó con las solapas y clavó la única rosa roja en el bolsillo de su pecho, la rosa roja rodeada de lilas porque Louis fue el primer amor de Harry y el iris porque Harry era la inspiración de Louis. Su madre le dijo que iría a sentarse y que lo vería pronto, _Mr. Tomlinson-Styles, _ lo besó en la frente diciéndole que estaba muy orgullosa, feliz, que él había sido tan fuerte y que no podía pensar en nadie que se mereciera más que él esa felicidad. Con otro beso lloroso presionado sobre su frente se fue y Harry se quedó sólo con sus pensamientos, su amor, y las flores en su traje. Tomó un profundo respiro que osciló levemente porque estaba _muy_ listo para ser Mr. Tomlinson y quería que Louis fuera Mr. Styles y ya no podía esperar. Se recuperó de la emoción y cuando dejó la pequeña habitación en la que estaba lo primero que vio fue a Louis también vestido de blanco, dejó de respirar porque Louis era una visión tan perfecta que simplemente le quitaba la respiración. Era impresionante, y Harry estaba un poco temeroso porque de alguna manera había soñado con este increíble hombre, pero Louis lo atrajo hacía sí, oliendo como Louis, sintiendo como Louis, solido, real, cálido y perfecto. Louis lo besó por última vez como hombres solteros y luego juntos, de la mano, dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar por el corto pasillo, rodeados por todas partes de amigos, familia y personas que los amaban. Había sonrisas, lágrimas de felicidad, el amor que se emanaba era casi tangible y Harry se sentía como si flotara.

Luego se dirigieron al frente con Liam, Niall y Zayn a lado de ellos, y tan pronto como la celebración comenzó Zayn fue el primero en llorar, no importaba lo mucho que lo negaría más tarde, Niall y Liam no demoraron en hacerle compañía. Eran lágrimas de felicidad, ya habían llorado todo el arrepentimiento, la compasión, las disculpas, y este día era para celebrar, para disfrutar.

Cuando el celebrante anunció que estaban casados, realmente, verdaderamente, legalmente casados, se abalanzó sobre Louis con ferocidad y lo besó con toda la pasión que había en su cuerpo, derramando todo lo que tenía besando a su esposo, y podía oír a la multitud riendo, sollozando, sonidos como maullidos, y él sonrió dentro del beso, haciendo que sus dientes chocaran cuando Louis sonrió también. Levantaron sus brazos victoriosos y caminaron por el pasillo hacía su nueva vida juntos. Él había soñado con ese día desde hace mucho, porque incluso los héroes tienen derecho a soñar, lo que seguramente significaba que él también, y era todo por lo que había esperado, todo lo que quería, y eso significaba que Louis era suyo, cuantificablemente, totalmente, legalmente suyo, y nada podía quitarle eso, nunca.

En su boda, en los votos de Louis él le había dicho: _"Eres mi héroe. Eres tan fuerte, mira lo que has superado. Te amo, todo de ti; las partes malas, las partes buenas, las cicatrices, los malos hábitos, las inseguridades. Y los miedos, y los chistes malos y a ti. Te amo demasiado, tú me inspiras cada día a ser una mejor persona." _Y Harry dejó todo ir, todo el pasado y el dolor. Se centró en amar a esta hermosa persona frente a él, en amar la vida y en amarse a sí mismo.

Más tarde, Harry le diría a todo el mundo que _se ponía mejor._ Él estaba con el amor de su vida, su héroe, y le contó a la gente su historia, y podía decir que estaban afectados por ella por las lágrimas que corrían por sus rostros, las palabras resonando en sus corazones, y lo veían como su héroe, podían verlo, realmente verlo. Ellos lo veían más que como una estrella del pop, más que como un vocero de derechos de la comunidad LBGTQ y más que una persona que da lástima, como _él, _Harry Styles, quién había luchado y ganado.

Desearía poder regresar el tiempo y decirle a su yo más joven todo lo que sabía ahora y que _si, que realmente se ponía mejor, que realmente, realmente lo hacía, se ponía mucho mejor y que nunca tenía que perder la esperanza porque un día, en el futuro, se levantaría y se daría cuenta que no tenía que auto-dañarse o sentir la necesidad por tanto tiempo. Y que sí, va a ser difícil, y sí, necesitará trabajar con ello cada día, y que no había podido hacerlo por sí mismo pero que lo hizo, lo venció y ahora es más feliz que nunca._

Él le diría todo esto: _vas a llorar, a maldecir, a rogar y suplicar, a estar enojado, muy, muy enojado pero al final estás vivo, estás más vivo que lo que cualquier cuchilla puede hacerte sentir, más libre y feliz de lo que cualquier lugar alto barato podría hacerte, y puedes vivir, realmente vivir. Y luego serás el que esté parado frente a niños lastimados y adolescentes y adultos y tú, yo más joven, les dirás que sí, que se pone mejor y que lo sabes, no importa cuán obscuro, imposible y sombrío parezca ahora, se pondrá mejor. Te sentirás mejor._


End file.
